Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 10 = 6$
Explanation: Add $10$ to both sides: $(7x - 10) + 10 = 6 + 10$ $7x = 16$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{16}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{16}{7}$